El jardín de los tontos
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Hermosa historia que versa sobre el cómo se da el amor entre dos personas. Terryfic. Pareja protagónica Terry y cookie. Conducta no hetero. Contenido adulto.
1. Chapter 1

El jardín de los tontos

Crónica

Escrito por mi amigo Brian Dix.

Editado y adaptado por Yule.

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Hoy es sábado, y mientras Terry se ve en el empañado espejo del baño, recuerda casi sin querer el día cuando conoció a Cookie, no le importó en lo más mínimo su existencia porque todo estaba bien en su vida y no asumió la necesidad de amargársela a pesar que tuvo tiempo para conocerlo por unos pocos minutos.

Aquel día, del año pasado, transcurrió así, como sí nada, porque Cookie iba a una cita, "seguramente alguien tan lindo como él", pensó Terry, no le prestó más atención a aquel americano de ojos color avellana; pero no quedó allí, porque Cookie se le quedó clavado en algún sitio del cuerpo, del alma, o peor aún, del corazón. El novio de Terry le había dicho ese día que ese tal Cookie gustaba de él, le pareció absurdo y lo olvidó… hasta que en un momento, días después, lo pensó: -Es absolutamente estúpido- se dijo, él no creía en el amor desde que en el Teatro Stanford se apareció en forma de muchacho con camisa beige y ojos color miel y lo hiriera hondamente, descuartizándole las costillas de tanto llanto y liberando los demonios, que aún hoy, lo hostigan y, le lamen el cuello. No creía en el amor de lejos, y menos que alguien tan atractivo podía fijarse en él; le parecía de tontos estar así, como el drogadicto que sabe que su consuelo está al otro lado del mundo y no puede hacer nada para alcanzarlo. Creía que eso de amar a distancia era un jardín demasiado denso, infinitamente incognito y demasiado peligroso que él no se atrevía a pisar por cobarde.

Su pobre espíritu lo llevó a condenar a todos esos amantes que entregan todo a distancia, clasificándolos tajantemente de tontos… Hasta que la vida se le apareció en forma de Cookie nuevamente, el miércoles pasado, para callarle la boca; pero no con un tosco y rustico golpe, sino con un inesperado, y secretamente anhelado, beso. Pero hoy, semana y media después, Cookie se va y Terry no quiere (aún) que este día pase, desea malcriadamente con todo su ser que él tiempo se detenga ahora, aquí mismo, en medio del bullicio neurótico y pestilente de New York que lo ve esconderse de nuevo entre las ruinas de su entereza; una ciudad que se ha convertido de pronto en el jardín de un tonto ilusionado.

 **Semillas del pasado.**

La cita es a las nueve, son las ocho con treinta minutos y Terry va saliendo del departamento, ubicado en una de las zonas privilegiadas de New York, enfundado de negro: pantalón satinado (de prostituta como lo llama él) y una camisa con cierre, negro igual, que le hace ver más delgado. "Voy a llegar tardísimo, por los mil y un demonios" piensa mientras pasa un mensaje de texto reportándose y, a la vez excusándose de la tardanza. Candy, su amiga, va con él, ella va a conocer a su novio marinero por primera vez en un año; "el que quiere puede" le había dicho Candy a Terry una de tantas veces que hablaban de amores a distancia y él se empeñaba que era un absurdo querer a alguien así.

Llegaron a la estación de taxis en una hora más o menos aceptable, Cookie no respondía el mensaje de Texto y Terry supuso que aún dormía, al menos podía esperarlo más y caminar en calma. El camino a Central Park se hizo extraño, opresivo, melancólico de tantas gotas que se estrellaban como ataques suicidas en el vidrio del taxi. Llegaron al destino de encuentro y cuando Terry dio el primer paso fuera del taxi supo que el día había llegado. Candy vio su rostro cubierto de un extraño semblante que tenía años que no veía en él.

-Qué irónica es la vida- le dijo a Candy.

-Tú esperaste tanto por este día, y yo no quería que llegara. No puedo quedarme en este momento de la vida, tú si quieres sigue de largo- bromeó mientras se acercaba a una estación del metro.

Cookie había respondido el mensaje: "amor, me estoy bañando, espérame un poquito más por favor", Terry respiró hondo y respondió "Esta bien amor, yo te espero". Y así fue. En un restaurante denominado el Coco loco con poca afluencia de personas en horas de la mañana, ya son las nueve con veinte minutos y Cookie informa que esta camino a Central Park, que falta poco. Los minutos que pasa Terry esperando, son como largas y delgadas agujas que se le van enterrando en el alma de a poco, como una de esas torturas angustiosas que deseas que pase rápido… Sin más la espera acabó a las diez y catorce minutos.

Cookie aparece frente a él; lleva un jean azul, medio desteñido del uso, con unos zapatos sin trenzas del mismo color; una franela blanca con rayas y una gorra beige con un estampado que dice aeronáutica, se ven, como encontrándose ambos luego de miles de años, sonriendo y dejando escapar todas esas mariposas cursis y etéreas que reflejan los ojos azul verdoso de Terry, ojos que se iluminan con el avellana de Cookie. A ambos parece que se le ilumina la vida con los ojos del otro.

-Llegó el peor día de mi año- dijo Terry.

-No hables de eso, hoy es nuestro día, seamos felices, dediquémonos a ser felices- expresó Cookie.

Y así empieza la agenda de este planeado día de despedida, primero comer una deliciosa langosta en la marisquería el Duque, luego ir al cine a ver el Titanic, después en la tarde pasar un par de horas en un hotel modesto, porque Cookie debe irse temprano y hacer las maletas y Roberto, un pez Koi de papel, armado por Terry, que le obsequió hace unos días, también espera ser guardado para emprender su viaje en barco.

Llega un taxi y ahí mismo se van, a ser felices, a divertirse, a tratar de no pensar en el mañana por unas escasas horas que les quedan juntos. Terry cree en este momento que es posible olvidarse de la vida por un instante. Es posible olvidar por cinco horas que cuando se disipe la bruma de la felicidad Terry llegará al borde del precipicio donde sabe que escogerá el peor camino: el que tendrá al frente.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer este fic. Mi amigo hace un año me dio esta historia para publicar, me hice la loca como quien dice por un tiempo. Porque, pensé que no se podía escribir historias pues de este estilo, pero como me dijeron que hay una de Albert, pues ya entendí que no existe inconveniente y podre publicar varios.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Empezó nuestro día… Cookie bajo la luz del sol se veía como un ángel celestial, hermoso sublime y, yo solo desee que no terminara el día; no quiero que llegue el momento en que él deba subir a ese barco e irse a navegar por el océano Atlántico ¿A quién engaño? Yo Terrence Granchester estoy perdidamente enamorado del muchacho más gentil y bello de todos y ese es, es Cookie.

Iniciamos nuestra caminata hasta la marisquería el duque entre risas y coqueteos nos divertíamos a mares, ante la mirada hipócrita de la sociedad que quizás nos juzgaban por vivir nuestro amor, un amor sincero y honesto que no necesita la aprobación de nadie porque nos conocemos, sabemos cuáles son nuestras fallas y virtudes, solo queremos que hoy sábado a las doce y cincuenta del mediodía se detenga el tiempo para estar juntos por la eternidad. Me detengo por un instante para verlo fijamente a los ojos y sin previo aviso lo beso de forma viril y apasionada frente a todos. Cookie se sonrojó pero qué Diablos debemos tener la frente en alto.

-¡Terry!-

-Perdón no debí…-

-Es que nunca…nos habíamos besado en público.- le tomé la mano en son de comprensión y entramos al restauran el Duque y pedimos nuestros platillos. Sentí la mirada penetrante de unos hombres, que nos observaron con cierto odio y rechazo. Pero mantuve mi mirada en alto dando valor a mi compañero. Hoy es nuestro último día y nada lo manchará.

Cookie me hace señas -¿Ah?-

-Tú comisura labial je je je te has manchado permíteme y… te limpio - Al tomar su servilleta y rozar mis labios con sus finos y sutiles dedos me hizo tener una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mí ser, cerré los ojos para disfrutar del sutil contacto. –-Listo-

-Gracias se me corrió el labial-

-No mucho te ves galante-

El mesonero se acercó, "¡diantres no comeremos langosta!" Mi platillo preferido solo tienen calamares rebosados, es toda una tragedia, cookie se apenó por no complacerme.

–No te preocupes Cookie cuando regreses de viaje volvemos-

Ya son las 2 de la tarde. El mesero trajo la cuenta Cookie busca su cartera aparentemente se le quedó en su habitación, tomé mi monedero de piel de leopardo y pagué la cuenta. Cookie caballerosamente halo mi silla para ayudarme a levantar e irnos, al pasar cerca de los hombres que nos miraban con desprecio; empezaron a silbarnos y burlarse de nosotros. Quise insultarles y llorar a la vez pero me contuve a pesar que una lágrima se coló por mi ojo izquierdo. Cookie trató de reanimarme recordándome la película aquella en la que en 1912 tras colisionar con un iceberg se hundió en las profundidades del mar.

Terminó la función a las 6 pm y salí hecho un mar de lagrimas –Terry ¿Por qué lloras?-

-¿Acaso no viste lo que le pasó a Leonardo Dicaprio? Murió congelado en las profundidades del océano.-

-Ahora, ahora ¡tú te vas a navegar por el mar expuesto a miles de peligros!...-

-Sabes cada vez que te preocupas por mí haces que te quiera más y más-

Entre llanto y risas por mi ataque de sensibilidad, caminamos agarrados de las manos por las calles de New York, el cual estaba alumbrado por hermosos faroles de cristal mosaico bajo la luz de la luna resplandeciente.

Se acerca el momento de despedida solo nos queda un par de horas juntos y, Cookie recibe una llamada.

-Sí mamá, está bien…claro… te amo-

-Terry perdona debo retirarme temprano mi familia me necesita- sin más sin importarle mis sentimientos me lanzó ese dardo directo a mi corazón.

-Jajaja tontito no mi Terry lindo hoy no te me escaparas hoy será nuestra noche la noche en la que Cookie y Terry unirán sus almas.-

De pronto el rostro de Cookie se puso melancólico.- ¿Qué tienes?-

-Terry mejor lo dejamos para cuando regrese.-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Nada es que se me quedo la cartera.-

Con una sonora carcajada respondí- Es eso yo tengo suficiente dinero como actor gano bien.-

-No me gusta tu trabajo en ocasiones te besas con otros y, tus labios solo deben ser míos y de nadie más. Los labios de Terrence Granchester deben pertenecer en exclusiva a Criket Dix.-

-Te prometo Cookie que cada vez que bese los labios de otro pensaré en ti.-

\- Más te vale Terry.-

Cookie sacó fuerzas de donde no tuvo en me cargó hasta un hotel tres estrellas al llegara a la recepción un joven apuesto nos atendió amablemente, al darme la llave me guiñó el ojo pude leer en su uniforme el nombre de Neal.

El momento mágico inició nos miramos fijamente a los ojos como pidiéndonos permiso para sentirnos para tocarnos la piel el alma.

Cookie llevó su mano por atrás de mi oreja y me dijo- te amo y eso quiere decir que te amo por siempre Terrence. - Puse mis manos por atrás de su cuello y lo atraje a mí para fundirnos en un beso apasionado que termino por quitarnos parte de la ropa, nuestras manos bajaban y subían por nuestras entrepiernas, por un momento lo detuve quería ponerme cómodo para la ocasión.- Traje lencería un tanto atrevida espero te guste me iré a cambiar-

-Aquí te espero-

Tomé una ducha de agua fría, posteriormente salí y me sequé. Enrollé mi cabello en una toalla mientras difuminaba por todo mi cuerpo crema con fragancia a almendras, solo me quedaba 20 minutos para decidir que ponerme había comprado media Boutique de ropa femenina. Jajaja compré diferentes atuendos sexys de conejita, tigrita, soldadita, varias medias panty, ligueros, hilos dentales realmente estoy indeciso no sé que ponerme para la gran noche de mi vida…

Continuará…

Oh ¿Qué deberá usar Terry para su primera noche? ¿Ah?

Tuty: Gracias por tu sinceridad la verdad es que no publicaré otra historia a menos que hagan otra de Albert mal intencionada, de hacerlo yo no haría otra de Terry gay, no, yo haría una de Terry transgénero y creo que eso no gustaría de ser así, pues transcribiría la historia de mi amigo que trata de cómo se convirtió en un Transgénero, el cual él me dio autorización previa para hacerlo.

Gaby gracias por comentar.

Nana: pienso que estos fic mejor quedan como heterosexuales porque es en sí su naturaleza, pero ante las circunstancias no queda de otra jijiji.

Invitado: mala redacción para nada me gusta mucho como el escribe es un muchacho muy tierno y su trabajo merece respeto. Sin embargo me gustaría que de forma coherente dijeras las fallas jiji.

Andrea: Sí lo edité jiji modifiqué algunas palabras jiji. Y no está mal escrito yo entendí a perfección su mensaje.

Brenda: tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia pero Cookie tiene lo suyo no seas mala.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin me decidí por el traje de conejito comestible, mi Cookie adorado quedará prendado de su duquesa, es decir de mí: Terry Granchester. Y con tan solo 20 minutos para quedar como todo un matador empecé mi arreglo.

Primero unté por todo mi cuerpo aceite comestible con sabor a chocolate, me dije: ya no aguanto más, deseo ser devorado por mi amor. Un poco de esmalte transparente con escarcha coloque a mis uñas para deslumbrar durante mi gran baile jajajaja, seguidamente me puse mi traje de conejito conformado por un sosten con relleno e hilo dental muy chiquitico color negro y un rabito blanco todo totalmente comestible. Luego mis medias Pantys negras la sujeté a mi ligero y listo, quedé hermoso. Un poco de polvo, rubor rime para alargar mis pestañas y por ultimo mi labial favorito sabor a fresa. Jajaja Cookie comerá fresa con chocolate. Ah casi se me olvidó que despistado ponerme el cintillo con orejitas. Doy aviso.

-Cookie.

-Sí, amor.

-Agarra mi teléfono. Metete en multimedia y presiona la canción número veinte. Antes baja la intensidad de la luz.

Obedeció Cookie emocionado. Por entre la hendidura de la puerta noté su alegría.

"Macho, macho men es todo lo que quiero ser".

-Cookie esa no es.

-Ah disculpa presioné la que no era. Ahora sí.-

Al ritmo del popurrí de Rumba Samba Mambo y "LOCO VOX" del grupo Locomía, hice mi aparición ante la luz tenue.

Salí de espaldas y me menee como una gata salvaje para mi Cookie.

-Terry te ves despampánate, hermoso como dice la canción ven junto a mí seré tu esclavo.

Movía mi cadera de un lado a otro agachándome ocasionalmente de manera muy sensual Cookie gritaba como Loco. Levantaba mis brazos y manos para indicarle que se acercará hasta mí.- Ven bésame.- Él aplaudía como foca.

-Sí, Terry amado hoy te haré mío.

Le canté. - Con tu mano en mi cuerpo y mi boca en tu piel mira como me muevo te vas a enloquecer.

-¡Eres genial!- Cookie le daba nalgaditas a Terry para que se moviera más. Cookie se agachó para lamer el hilo dental de Terry que de inmediato se devoró como poseído solo faltaba el rabito que dejaría para después. Quitándose frenéticamente la camisa y el pantalón que lanzó por toda la habitación besó a Terry sediento por más caricias.

Terry lo empujó a la cama y le terminó de quitar el bóxer, llevó sus labios hasta la virilidad de Cookie y lo lamió como loco se lo tragó hasta la garganta. Levantaba la mirada ocasionalmente para verificar que realmente le estuviera dando placer. Cookie ante el incontrolable deseo de hacer suyo a Terry lo puso a su nivel devorándole el sosten, posteriormente lo voltio haciendo que la curvatura de su espalda se hundiera para poder tener mejor visión de ese pequeño orificio que ha querido perforar desde que lo conoció.

-Cookie se cariñoso, lo que te falta de estatura te sobra…-

-Tranquilo Terry aplicaré aceite. Aguanta un poco.

Terry apretó los dientes ante el dolor, Cookie se detuvo por un momento para que el recto de Terry se acostumbrara a su falo. Nuevamente retomó su ritmo suave, moderado, rápido.

-¿Te gusta Terry?-

-Sí.

-¿Puedo moverme más?-

-Sí.

Cookie se aproximó a los labios de Terry para besarlo a la vez que le penetraba con fuerza y vigor.

-Terry no aguanto más estoy a punto, a punto de Ahsssssss, culminaaaaaar.-

-Sí Cookie derrámate en mí, quiero tener tu recuerdo por siempre dentro.

-Sí, sí aquí te va todo completico… ASHHHHHH.-

Y así terminó nuestro día de despedida. Lo acompañé a tomar un taxi de regreso y solo alcance a decirle: -Cookie tú siempre estarás en mi mente pensaré en ti amor a cada instante y más en esta noche llena de lujuria amor y deseo.

-Lo sé Terry yo tampoco te olvidaré, siempre estarás en mi mente como aquella canción de Juan Gabriel. Te la dedico, cada vez que la escuches recordaras nuestro momento apasionado.

Nos dimos un beso de despedida. Caminé hasta mi casa observando las calles y avenidas de una ciudad tóxica que forma parte de un gran jardín; que ya no me parece de tontos.

Al llegar a mi departamento marqué al teléfono de Candy ya eran las doce de la noche espero que Albert no se moleste.

Candy respondió. –Buenas noches.

\- Hola Candy soy Terry ¿Cómo estas y Albert?

-Bien, él a mi lado, durmiendo, después de hacerme el amor quedó rendido.- Bromeó Candy.- ¿Cómo te fue con Cookie?

-Magnífico, quedó prendado de mí…-

-Y ¿Ese silencio?-

-Pienso darme una oportunidad con él aunque el este navegando por el océano Atlántico y yo tenga miedo que choque con un Iceberg, me daré la oportunidad de amarnos a distancia aunque resulte de tontos un amor de lejos.

-Me alegro que estés feliz con el hombre que siempre soñaste.

-Candy he estado meditando y he pensado seriamente en operarme.

-¿Estas seguro? Es una decisión muy difícil.

-Justamente mañana voy a ponerme en tratamiento con el especialista, quisiera que me acompañaras.

-Por supuesto cuenta conmigo. Terry sería mejor si tan solo te haces la mamoplastia de aumento después puedes dar el siguiente paso.

-Es que deseo que Cookie me vea más hermoso.

\- Lo sé Terry pero estoy segura que Cookie le gustas así sin cambio corporal tal cual eres.

-sólo unirse a mí, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto somos amigos.

Al día siguiente Terry Y Candy se encontraron en la clínica. Él Dr. Michael los atendió.

-Hola su nombre ¿Es…?

-Terry Granchester y deseo ponerme implante mamario…

Continuará…

Gracias chicas por comentar este fic que se pone más emocionante.

Nana y Melina: las complací pues Terry se vistió de conejito.

Brenda: sí es verdad lo que dices incluso un actor mexicano se operó y después se arrepintió.

Anita Ruiz: Gracias por tu comentario, justamente para evitar malos entendidos puse en la descripción de lo que trata el fic.

Iliana: Corazón este fic lo escribió un amigo y no me parece basura. De todos modos gracias por tu comentario. Espero que en el próximo no seas tan obscena.

Bueno besos y abrazos. Dios les bendiga.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki &Igarashi.

\- Lo sé Terry pero estoy segura que Cookie le gustas así sin cambio corporal tal cual eres.

-Sólo unirse a mí, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto somos amigos.

Al día siguiente Terry Y Candy se encontraron en la clínica. Él Dr. Michael los atendió.

El doctor Michael ninguno tan bello como él. Ahora Cookie y yo quedamos en buen término con la enorme posibilidad de contraer nupcias y por qué no tener hijos ya sea adoptados o por medio de inseminación artificial, mil ideas rondaban mi cerebro hasta pensé en alquilar un vientre ¿Podrá Susana servir de vientre en alquiler?

Yo y mi tonto corazón haciendo planes sin consultar con mi amado; inevitablemente me imaginó junto a él bajo la luz de la luna acariciándonos comiéndonos a besos. ¡Oh! Recuerdo cuando le confesé mi preferencia sexual a mi padre; un hombre conservador, puso su mano en el pecho casi parecía que estaba a punto de darle un infarto con el tiempo lo aceptó. La verdad no creo que acepte que su hijo mayor se case con un marinero. Por otra parte mi madre Eleonor se mostró compresiva pues, en el medio artístico existen varios actores con mis mismos gustos masculinos. Aún recuerdo las fuertes carcajadas de la esposa de mi padre: "Ya sabía que si heredaba algo ese bastardo sería el titulo de duquesa". Mi padre el duque Granchester trató de contener el deseo de golpear a su mujer pero cayó débil ante la ira y le dio un manotazo en el rostro, que termino con dos meses en el hospital para la duquesa y una semana de cárcel para el gran duque Granchester.

Volviendo a la realidad Candy me trata de persuadir sobre mi decisión de ponerme implante mamario mientras yo no dejo de pensar en mi marinero consentido.

-Terry, ¿Qué tamaño deseas colocarte? Tenemos de 400cc, 350cc te recomiendo el de 350 no se verá tan exagerado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el doctor lo ideal es que te veas natural.

-Okis. Tomaré el de 350. Me gustaría operarme lo más pronto posible.

-Fijemos la fecha para dentro de dos días. Dijo el doctor.

Llegó el día y Candy estaba algo angustiada trató de disimularlo; le trasmitió las mejores a energías a Terry para que se recuperara pronto.

Dentro del quirófano.

-Terry… relájate... cuando despiertes de la cirugía serás un nuevo chico. Le sonrío la anestesióloga, quien le colocó la mascarilla facial para darle la inducción anestésica. –Terry piensa que estas con el ser que más amas… Respira profundo… Sentirás sueño…Relájate.

Terry obedeció las indicaciones del médico. Se imaginó que estaba en el barco Titanic la misma escena de Leonardo Dicaprio y Kate Winslet cuando se encontraban en la Proa sintiendo la brisa del mar, percibiendo el rico aroma de las sales marinas. Solo que en esta ocasión Cookie era Leo y Terry pues kate.

En el mismo sueño

…Cookie y él comían mariscos y frutas tropicales, dándose rico y suaves besitos en su sueño su amor le pedía matrimonio. Justo cuando Terry decía: -Acepto.- La reversión anestésica hizo su efecto.

-Terry…Terry… Despiertaaaa… Ya estas operado.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah?-Expresó Terry aún desorientado por la anestesia.

Candy estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo dándole apoyo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde mi cirugía, así que decidí ir de compras a una tienda femenina para lucir mi nueva figura, pero al verme en el espejo me di cuenta que quizás necesitaba un poco más de Pompis. Me puse ropa cómoda un Leggins liso color negro y una blusa straples color blanca con escotado en forma de corazón ceñido a mi cuerpo. Opté por unas sandalias bajas a tono con el color de mi cabello. Al bajar por las escaleras de mi departamento me encontré con Susy.

-Terry para ¿Dónde vas a un estas convaleciente?

-Iré de compras.

-Bueno yo te acompaño, te quiero y no deseo que te pasé nada malo. A ver Terry, tengo curiosidad…muéstrame tus senos ¿Quiero ver cómo te quedaron?

-Míralas ¿Verdad que están hermosas?

-Sí, ya quiero ponérmelas como tú se te ven divinas.

-Y, ¿por qué inflas tus mejillas? ¿Estas molesta?

-Es que… tú le dijiste a Candy para que te acompañara a tú cirugía y… Yo quería estar contigo ese día tan importante.

-No te preocupes en la siguiente vas tú conmigo.

-¿Cómo te las vas a aumentar más?

-No, solo mis pompis quiero que se me vean un poquito más grande.

-Así te ves bien.

Sin más continuamos nuestra charla hasta la tienda allí compramos varios atuendos y lencería femenina al salir nos encontramos con el Doctor Frank el adjunto de la cátedra de cirugía plástica de la clínica feliz, donde me operé.

-Terry ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, Doctor Frank que alegría verle. Ya estoy luciendo mis preciosos pechos.

-Te quedaron magnificas Terry un excelente trabajo.

-Usted cree ¿Cuándo guste las prueba?- Dije bromeando.

Él, me miró con una sonrisa coqueta dando a entender que con gusto acepta mi invitación quizás algo osada.

-Veo que estuvieron de compras… Saben hoy es viernes conozco un club nocturno donde podemos ir a bailar y tomar… no sé unos tequilas, ¿qué opinan?

Susana y yo nos miramos con complicidad y dijimos al unísono.- Claro ¿Por qué no? Jajajajajaja…

Nos subimos en su auto él me tomó de la mano y me hizo ir adelante en la parte del copiloto. Me sentí abrumado algo desconcertado tengo un novio y lo más probable es que apenas zarpe de su barco nos casemos. Pero ¡qué diablos! Se ve tan atractivo que me deje seducir.

-Hemos llegado.

Susana, el doctor Frank y Terry se veían muy alegres.

-La noche apenas comienza. Dijo Frank.

Continuará…

Esta la actualizo más seguido en vista que solo es trascribir y ya, puesto que ya está terminada es una historia muy entretenida. Esta historia tiene un lindo mensaje a veces tomamos decisiones apresuradas.

Gracias amigas por su apoyo en especial a Tuty, Glenda, Nana, Lucero y Anita (entiendo que no leas), Melina, Brenda. Gracias. Besos a todas. Ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien.


	5. Chapter 5

Personaje de Mizuki.

Y sí ¡yujuuuuuuu! Entramos a la disco Susy se veía muy linda pero…

-Terry acompáñame al baño.-Me dijo al oído sin dejar de sonreírle al Dr. Frank.

-¿Sucede algo muñecas?- Frank preguntó intrigado.

-Nada solo quiero que Terry me acompáñame al baño.

-Está bien querida. Frank nos disculpas.

\- Claro. Voy apartar una mesa no se pierdan ¿Estamos?

-Sí- Dijimos al unísono.

-¿Por qué tanta algarabía Susana?

-Es que… no te has dado cuenta que estamos en un lugar ¡mega exclusivo! debemos de ponernos a la altura. Quién quita y aquí atrapemos a un multimillonario.

-Si quisiera dinero con ir con mi padre sería suficiente.

-Síii… pero para eso tendrías que casarte.-Terry se sonrojo.- Pero con una mujer de la realeza. Y ahí si dudo que des la talla jajajaja…

-Mmm Susana tienes tazón haber ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Fácil por suerte compramos varios trajes. Mmm haber date la vuelta, vamos a quitarnos las ropas hay que realzar nuestra figura, ¿esa cara?

-Me acorde de Cookie.

-Y vuelves con ese pobretón que nunca te dará lo que necesitas. Te tocaría mantenerlo. ¡Mira pruébate este vestido corto de lentejuelas!

Terry algo indeciso y a la vez angustiado se probó varios vestidos primero uno corto color negro escotado a la espalda, cuello en v ceñido al cuerpo.

-Mmm no me gusta. Dijo Susana llevándose el dedo incide a la comisura labial como analizando que traje se le verá mejor.-No date la vuelta haber déjame verte mejor.- ya sé mejor este vestido corto acampanado, cuello cuadrado, escotado atrás.

-Pero se me vera la ropa interior.

-Claro nenita la idea es que capturemos miradas. Nos veremos bellas. Yo mientras me pondré este vestido color rojo ceñido al cuerpo ¿Qué opinas?

-Radiante como toda una leona.- manifestó Terry con un rugido.-espera faltan las alhajas.

-Ahora si nos vemos hermosas.

-Sabes Susy quiero liberarme y Dios lo sabe; quiero ser una mujer en todos los sentidos, ¿me entiendes?

-Terry, ¿qué tratas de decir?

-Que no quiero ser más hombre, quiero ser como tú.

-¡¿Ah?¡

-Como has escuchado, la otra vez Candy me persuadió de que no lo hiciera pero, al estar aquí junto con el Dr. Frank que: ¡esta como quiere!... ¡Papasaote! deseo estar con él como debería ser, ¡quiero sentir como siente una mujer!

Susana tenía los ojos desorbitados ante el desahogo de Terry, sin querer tartamudeó ante el deseó manifestado por él.

-De…de… ser así bue…no yo te ¡apoyo!

-Sí amiga, ¡salgamos!... ¡seamos campeonas! ¡Vayamos a conquistar a todos los hombres de este antro!

-Espera nos faltó los tacones.

-Uff ¡verdad!- expresó Terry con monería.

-Tú eres alto mejor usa estas sandalias semi descubierta platinada medio tacón puntiaguda; yo me pongo estas plataformas brillantes porque soy baja.

No obstante, el doctor Frank estaba sentado en una de las sillas miraba para ambos lados haber si por algún sitio aparecían las señoritas como él les denominaba, quedó boquiabierto al verlas; en especial a Terry él sabía que era hombre pero desde que lo vio se sintió atraído por él así que su pensar era de ser necesario cambiarlo de sexo. Nunca había estado con un hombre pero sin duda esa sería su primera vez. Quería enamorarlo y convencerlo de cambiar de sexo. Para así casarse y tener hijos ¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? Pues el doctor Frank sí desde que lo vio en el quirófano tan vulnerable y fuerte al mismo; es una mezcla inusual.

Frank se levantó para ofrecer las sillas.- Por favor siéntense se ven bellas ahora veo el motivo por el cual estaban deseosas de entrar al baño, salieron más linda que nunca.

-Gracias. – Dijo Susana con coquetería.-Doctor Frank espero que su señora no se moleste por llegar tarde a su casa.

-No estoy casado Susana pero creo que pronto lo estaré.- Esto último lo dijo viendo a Terry fijamente, produciéndole cierta incomodidad que le hizo agarrar su copa de vino y beber de un solo sorbo, mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.- Terry te noto algo sudoroso ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí… Ja ja ja.

-¿Te parece si bailamos?

-Claro… ¿por qué no verdad? Ya volvemos Susana.

-Sí aquí espero.

El doctor Frank lo llevó al centro de la pista le dio la vuelta para pegar su virilidad al trasero de Terry, hundió su nariz en el hoyuelo de su clavícula absorbiendo su suave y dulce perfume a fresas con chocolate. Terry sentía su aliento cerca de su boca; su cuerpo se llenaba de miles de sensaciones, que despertaba su sexualidad, solo un hombre como él podía generar tales vibraciones en su ser, se giró y al quedar de frente se miraron fijamente como pidiéndose permiso para invadir la cavidad oral del otro, Terry pestañó dos veces seguidas, lo cual hizo entender a Frank que estaba de acuerdo; se besaron de manera sedienta e incontrolable. La noche prometía y prometía mucho. Es increíble pero Terry nunca se había sentido tan lleno tan feliz de ser besado por un hombre tan fuerte y gallardo como el doctor Frank.

Frank lo tomó de la cintura y para que sintiera lo erecto que estaba su miembro. Terry alzó una pierna.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios la verdad nunca creí en tampoco tiempo acumular tantos jijiji.

Me alegra que este gustando mil bendiciones a todas y como siempre hagan bien y no miren a quien. Jajaja

Ya regrese de vacaciones muy cortas desde hoy actualizo diario. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Que noche tan mágica, el doctor Frank es tan galante conmigo. Susana tiene un brillo raro en los ojos, quizás ella quería liarse al doctor. Que beso tan apasionado nos dimos el doctor y yo me hizo erizar la piel me acerqué a Susy para saber que le sucedía. Frank había ido a buscar bebidas, ¡oh que confianzudo soy! Ya estoy tuteándolo ja, ja, ja

-¿Susy qué tienes?

-Nada te veo tan entretenido con el doctor Frank que te has olvidado de mí.

-No digas eso tú para mi eres muy especial te adoro mi muñeca hermosa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Te pido algo?

\- Lo que quieras.

-Quiero saber Terry… ¿Cómo besa el doctor Frank? ¿A qué saben sus labios?

-Susana que te puedo decir…

-No me digas, muéstrame.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Vamos somos amigos quiero saber cómo besa el doctor Frank-. Me encogí de hombros y la besé, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizamos el beso cada vez más; ella se me montó encima. El ambiente se tornó excitante bajo la luz tenue del club, acaricié su trasero la verdad es que en ocasiones a nosotros los homosexuales nos dan ganas de estar en vez en cuando con una mujer.

Susana me decía al oído. –Terry no te operes quiero sentir tu dureza dentro de mí por lo menos una vez-. Frank llegó.

-Señoritas veo que están entretenidas me puedo unir a su pequeña fiesta.

Por un momento nos detuvimos y ella sonriente le extiendo la mano al doctor para que participara en nuestra práctica.

Enseguida los tres nos empezamos a besar él no aguantó más y pidió la cuenta, canceló y nos llevó a su departamento ahí tenía una variedad de juguetes sexuales incluso un arnés con vibrador (enorme que Susy más tarde utilizó conmigo). Susy sin pudor alguno se desvistió, el doctor Fran se desanudó la corbata para tomarla entre sus brazos la besó apasionadamente pero, paró por un momento para llamarme.

-Terry no te quedes ahí viendo acércate vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Asentí con la mirada y lentamente me acerqué hasta a ellos que estaban gimiendo de placer; el doctor Frank me hizo agachar a nivel de su cadera.

-Terry quiero que me lo chupes duro y fuerte hazlo, ¡trágatelo! llévatelo hasta la garganta, ven Susana tu no dejes de besarme.

Le bajé el pantalón y tomé su miembro con mis manos y boca para darle mayor placer, le iba a demostrar que yo podía ser más femenina que cualquiera a pesar de ser hombre. Susana se inclinó para ayudarme con mi entretenimiento, ella dijo-. Terry quiero que me penetres.- Como es mi amiga la complací.

-¡Sí! Terryyyyy dame más fuerte por adelante-. El doctor Frank agarró de la mesa de noche un gel lubricante y se puso atrás de mí.

-Terry continúa con Susana mientras yo te lubrico tu precioso trasero para meterte toda mi dureza que es grande y enorme aguanta.

-Frank hazlo sin lubricante estoy acostumbrado los he tenido más grande en mi trasero.

-Si eso quieres eso te daré… ¡toooooma! ¡Terry toma! ¡Aguántalo todo! compleeeeto siente mi pene en tu hermoso trasero; Terry lo tienes estrecho me gusta.

Todos gemíamos de placer…

-Terry también quiero penetrarte deja que lo haga por favor.

-Sí, Terry deja que Susana se ponga el arnés y te lo haga rico por atrás.

Sin más espera Susana puso a Terry en cuatro y lo penetró con el consolador. Terry gritaba como loco a medida que Susana lo penetraba, Terry succionaba golosamente el pene del doctor Frank.

-Doctor Frank.

-Dime Terry.

-Quiero beber todo su semen.

\- Hazlo.- Frank lo agarró por el cabello y se descargó en él, Susana por su parte estaba enloquecida, Terry gritó de la emoción.

Respiraban de manera agitada hasta que obtuvieron su orgasmo. Cayeron en la cama, sudados y abatidos de tanto placer. Ya calmados tras culminar su faena sexual.

-Dr. Frank, Terry ustedes son los mejores amantes que he tenido en mi vida.

-Gracias por el honor Susana ustedes estuvieron geniales; los quisiera tener siempre a mi lado.

Terry en un principio estuvo en desacuerdo quería a Frank solo para él no deseaba compartirlo con nadie pero, sentía una enorme necesidad de demostrar que era más mujer que Susana y que cualquier otra. Por eso no pensó tanto cuando de sus labios salieron las palabras que marcaría su vida.

Sacó de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarro con un cerillo lo encendió y respiró profundamente antes de dar a conocer su decisión.

-Susana, Frank después de haber compartido con ustedes en esta noche un momento tan mágico y especial en la intimidad he decidido que me voy a operar y cuanto antes mejor, quiero ser mujer.

-Terry ¡No! piénsalo-. Expresó Susana.

-Ya lo pensé.

El doctor Frank se alegró por la decisión de Terry.

Al día siguiente salieron del apartamento del doctor Fran quien las había invitado a desayunar y luego las llevó a sus respectivos hogares.

La casera se acercó.

-Terry tu mamá te ha estado buscando, la noté muy preocupada por ti.

Él se paso la mano por los cabellos- ¡Oh no, mi mamá!

-Terry no me digas que tu mamá no sabe que te hiciste los senos.

-No, la verdad no.

-¡Hijo! Al fin te veo.

Terry estaba de espalda…

Continuará…

Nana espero regreses pronto de vacaciones te extrañaré.

Glenda, Daniela, Sorprendida y demás chicas gracias por comentar.

Como dije esta historia llegó a mi mano hace más de un año cuando estaba viendo un asignatura que se llama publicidad, jiji había comentado que estaba en la onda de hacer fic y un amigo me dio sus memorias para que lo publicará y hasta un estilista me contó su vida y todo. Jajajaja gracias a ellos les he traído esta historia basada en la vida real d cualquier chico homosexual como Terry Granchester jiji.

Bueno mil besos a todas y que Dios nos bendiga.

P.D: jajaja Espero continuar con vida para la siguiente actualización jajajajaja esa si que estuvo genial. Perdón por reírme. Jajajajaja...


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

-¡Hijo!-. Eleonor se llevó la mano a la boca debido a la gran impresión que recibió al ver a su único hijo transformado en una mujer, una cosa era que Terry sea homosexual y otra es que haya cambiado totalmente su apariencia. Sus lágrimas brotaron no sabía ¿Cómo actuar? Ni que decir-. Terry hijo-. Sutilmente pronunció aquellas palabras que aunque imperceptible al oído en su rostro se marcó sin querer la desilusión y la frustración de saberse responsable de aquel cambió; lo más probable es que el Duque Granchester armará el gran alboroto y la hará acreedora directa de la conducta de su hijo.

-Susy hablamos luego debo hablar con mi madre.

-Nos vemos al rato Terry, cualquier cosa por favor no dudes en llamarme.

-Sí amiga… besos…Madre usted y yo debemos conversar en mi departamento es innecesario que armes un show con tus falsas lágrimas de actriz ¡Sígueme!-Eleonor cabizbaja obedeció-. Ahora me preguntaras ¿Por qué lo hice?

-No…no Te…rry.

-Ya ni voz tienes del impactó que has recibido, ¿cierto?

Eleonor sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para asimilar lo que veía-. Terry eres mi hijo y te amo por sobre todas las cosas, simplemente no entiendo ¿Por qué llegar a este punto? Hiciste un cambio radical pero, estamos a tiempo de parar con esto a pesar de tu… cirugía.

-¡Crees que esto es un juego, que lo hice por capricho!... No… No lo hice por capricho desde niño te añoré, te busqué por todos lados y tú ¿Qué hacías…? Te dabas la gran vida como actriz junto con todos esos hombres, mientras yo, solo… carente de afecto… ¡Pára!… dices Ja, ja, ja no digas nada. Crecí al lado de una mujer que me menospreció por ser hijo de otra, llamándome ¿Cómo? Déjame recordar aquella palabra que no deja de sonar en mi oído, en mi mente ¡Ah! ya la tengo ¡Bastardo!

-Escu…

-¡No! es mi turno ahora de expresarme de decirte todas las humillaciones que sufrí. Verte únicamente por medio de revistas ¡Ja! Es increíble todo lo que debí soportar… por tu ausencia… y desprecio.

Terry se paró frente a su madre para deslizar su suave y delicada mano por su rostro algo afectada por el pasar de los años pero, que gracias al maquillaje profesional lo disimulaba. Agarrándola por ambos brazos la guió hasta la silla de la cómoda ahí la sentó, girándola al espejo.

-Oh madre hermosa… siempre quise ser como tú, por ti me convertí en actor y ahora quiero ser mejor que la famosa y, ¡admirada Baker! ¡Eleonor Baker! Jamás diré que soy tu hijo no quiero vivir bajo tu sombra ¡Ja! Llegaré a asumir grandes roles protagónicos seré la más bella actriz que hayan visto… Escucha bien mejor ¡QUE TÚ!

-Tu padre…

-¿Padre? Ahora si tengo un padre y una madre que se andan dando golpes en el pecho ¿Dónde estaban cuando los necesite? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir?!... Te quedas callada… no sabes que decir… Ja, ja, ja Seré más mujer que tú y tendré todos los hombres que deseé.

-¡Basta!-. Eleonor en medio de la exasperación abofeteó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas Terry en un arranque de ira le devolvió la cachetada dejando desorientada a su madre-. Ella se pasó la mano por la boca y pudo notar sangre-. Has sido capaz de golpear a tu madre-.

-¡Y LO VOLVERÍA HACER!-.

-Eres un here…

-Yo lo digo por ti ¡Ja! un hereje si soy un hereje, que nació de la aberración porque, mi padre prefirió mil veces casarse para obtener el título de duque, en vez de luchar por su matrimonio y, Tú-. Dijo Terry muy perturbado señalándola.- No eres muy diferente a él preferiste tu carrera y andar de amante de todos esos hombres ricos y poderosos. Yo también seré un gran amante anoche estuve con un fabuloso médico. No…No espera no te vayas deja de taparte los oídos viene la mejor parte me voy a convertir en toda una mujer en un par de semanas me opero y la decisión es con un acto de reverencia irónica dijo:- Ya puedes marcharte.

Eleonor salió corriendo del departamento quería buscar pronto una solución para su hijo, en su cabeza solo rondaban palabras de culpas, de arrepentimiento, de deseos de volver al pasado y haberse hecho cargo de la educación de su hijo como Dios manda. Pero el retroceder no existía solo el futuro y un futuro lleno de obscuridad… Solo tenía una opción y debía de usarla aunque lo más probable es que se la negaran, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico fue y lo hizo; llegó a la Villa de Richard D. Granchester.

Mientras Terry lloraba al sentirse rechazado por toda la comunidad.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Terry tenía su maleta ya arreglada para internarse en la clínica Feliz, pasaría un buen tiempo en recuperación pero, valdría la pena sería una mujer más hermosa que su madre.

-Terry, llego el taxi.

\- Gracias Susy.

Terry recibió una llamada de su amigo Albert quien, a su vez, es pareja sentimental de Candy.

-Terry soy Albert Candy me ha dicho preocupada por tu salud que vas a cambiar de sexo; ella quiere que te persuada ¿Estas seguro de lo que deseas hacer? No podrás devolver el tiempo, una vez tomada la decisión, no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Nunca en mi vida he estado más seguro de algo y por favor dile a Candy que deje de preocuparse. Recuerda tus palabras que alguna vez le dijiste a Stear y yo la tomé para mí: "pase lo que pase la decisión solo debe ser tuya y de nadie más".

-Disculpa Terry por haberte querido persuadir. Somos libres de elegir nuestro destino. Candy y yo elegimos nuestro camino y ahora tú has elegido el tuyo y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Gracias Albert por entenderme.

Terry sin más palabras colgó el teléfono y, sin voltear subió al taxi en compañía de su amiga Susana para dar inicio a un nuevo nacimiento, a un nuevo Terry.

Continuará.

Bueno decidí actualizar esta en vista de que es la que tiene más comentario. Si desean otra no olviden dejar sus comentarios mil gracias por todos y como siempre Dios nos bendiga.


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Terry estaba nervioso a pesar de estar seguro de cambiar de sexo, ya no sería más Terry Granchester. No, por el contrario se convertiría en un ser nuevo, diferente, renacería como una mujer increíblemente bella.

No obstante, en la villa de Richard D. Granchester.

-¿¡Qué hace esta MUJER aquí!?-. La duquesa preguntó a los guardias de seguridad imperial.

-Por favor duquesa permítame hablar con su esposo: el Duque, es urgente… ¡por lo que más quiera se lo imploro!

-¿Es qué usted y su hijo, bueno más bien ja, ja, ja, ja hija, ese desde chiquito se le veía su verdadero gusto, no dejaran de molestar…?

-No le permito que se exprese burlonamente de mi hijo ¿ **Comprende**? Es mi hijo y lo amo por sobre todas las cosas y, si he venido a humillarme ante usted y ante el Duque Granchester es porque, estoy exasperada mi hijo; sangre de la familia Granchester, puede morir… está a punto de cometer la peor locura de su vida. Por eso estoy aquí de rodillas hincada ante usted para que se apiade de mí, ¡por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! El único que puede ayudar a mi hijo en este momento es su esposo…

-¡ **YA BASTA DE TANTO LLORIQUEO**!, tus lágrimas de actriz barata no me conmueve…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Cuál es la algarabía?

-Richard es nuestro hijo…

-¡Desgraciada como osas decir que es hijo de ambos, ese bastardo!.

-¡Calla mujer! Si esta así toda desolada es por un motivo…, dime mujer, ¿qué… ha sucedido con Terry?

-Él… Él ¿No sé cómo expresarlo? Esto te va a alterar, ¡te matará como me está matando a mí! No es sencillo de decir, no es fácil de asimilar…

-¡Basta mujer!, dí de una vez lo que tengas que decir, ¡habla de una vez!, ¿qué ha hecho ahora ese muchacho incorregible?

-Richard tu hijo se ha sometido a una cirugía para colocarse implantes mamarios-, el duque empezó a sudar despavoridamente, sus ojos se habían tornado tan enormes como la puesta del sol de un verano por la tarde-. No suficiente con ello ha decidido cambiar de sexo-. El duque llevó su mano derecha a nivel de su corazón, con una rodilla en el piso y la otra flexionada tratando de levantarse, al suelo cayó sin aliento.

-¿¡Dios que ha pasado!?-. Se acercó nerviosa la duquesa para auxiliar al duque-. ¡Es por tu culpa mala mujer fuera de aquí! ¡ **Lárgate**! Tú y tu hijo han matado a Richard.

-No… No, No, No lo he matado ¡Noooo! Richard reacciona debes vivir por tu hijo debes ayudarlo ¡ **Levántate**!-, lo agarró por la solapa-. Debes Levantarte y afrontar la situación con hombría no debes caer rendido ante el primera impresión, ¡levántate y ayudemos a nuestro hijo! ¡Se hombre por Dios!

El cuerpo casi sin vida del Duque empezó a reaccionar ante la petición de la mujer que alguna vez amó y, que ahora su corazón detesta por considerarla una mujer fácil, una cualquiera.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Creo que estoy en una pesadilla ¿Dios que mal hice para que me castigues?-. Agarró por ambos brazos a Eleonor y le exigió de inmediato le diera la dirección del lugar, donde se llevaría a cabo semejante locura.

-En la clínica feliz.

-Tu hijo ya no tiene salvación preocúpate mejor por nuestros tres hijos.

-¡Cállate!-. Dijeron ambos a la par.

Mientras en la clínica Feliz, los nervios se manifestaban en el rostro de Terry.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? Mi nombre es May, seré tu enfermera… es normal que tengas pavor ante lo desconocido. Es un procedimiento irreversible y eso te llena de angustia ¿Cierto?-. Terry asentía con los ojos, ya tenía puesta la indumentaria quirúrgica (gorro, botas y bata), la lámpara cialitica le hacía dilatar su pupila al máximo. Entro el anestesiólogo.

-Bueno ya es tiempo de iniciar con la premedicación.

-Sí, doctor.

La enfermera nuevamente se acercó a Terry y preguntó ¿Lo harás?

Afuera Susana caminaba de un lugar a otro angustiada por incertidumbre.

- **¡Candy! ¡Albert! ¿Por qué llegan tan acelerados?**

-¡Dime que estamos a tiempo de evitarlo!

Susana contestó…

Por otro lado Eleonor y Richard iban en el Jet privado.

¿¡ **No puede ir más rápido este aparato**!?

Duque es el jet más rápido que tenemos.

Apúrense debemos evitar una locura, ¡es urgente! ¡ **Apúrense por favor**! Dijo Eleonor a la vez que se mordía los nudillos debido a la ansiedad. En su mente, en su corazón, en su alma solo rogaba, imploraba por llegar a tiempo a detener un hecho que una vez llevado a cabo no tendría vuelta atrás.

Continuará.

¿Logrará el duque Granchester evitar la locura eminente de su hijo Terry, quien desea a toda costa convertirse en mujer?

Descúbralo en el siguiente episodio.

Gracias Yagui, Lizita por su apoyo ya viene el gran desenlace de el psiquiatra en su lugar quedará una historia muy candente que me ha confiado Tuty para nuestro disfrute. El Psiquiatra termina el miércoles con la ayuda de Dios y el otro Fic que se llama Fijación protagonizada por Albert, Candy y Terry, se publicará el jueves.

Betina gracias por tu compresión.

Guest: ja, ja, ja me encantaría ponerme en contacto con tu amigo Roomy (¿Se llama? O ¿Entendí mal? sería interesante conocerla). Como puedes ver la historia es tan buena que hasta quieren o hicieron un fic usando el nombre de Albert, en fin no me importa ya todos saben que el protagonista es Terry.

Actualizo esta porque es la que tiene más comentarios y me debo al público.

Como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y que Dios nos bendiga.

Ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien. Besos y abrazos.


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Hoy ya es más de 5 años de aquel momento, aun retorna en mi oído aquella pregunta que marcaría mi presente y mi futuro.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Es…tas se…gu…ro? Se perdían aquellas palabras en mi aparato auditivo después de haber aceptado ser operado, increíblemente aquellas palabras resonaban y resonaban y, nunca dejaba de oírlas en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, en mi espíritu. Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer bajo los efectos de la anestesia, son los ojos color avellana del urólogo, quien ingresó con las manos alzadas a nivel del tórax, agarrando una compresa para absorber el agua proveniente del grifo del lavabo; en donde se realizó el lavado de manos pre quirúrgico. Fue cuando me dí cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás. Mi pene desaparecería y tendría una vagina como cualquier otra mujer.

-¡Ya es hora de que salgas a tu presentación!

\- Gracias Arturo.

-¡Damas y caballeros hoy en SuperNoche tenemos el honor de presentar a la más grande de las vedettes! ¡Señoras y señores con ustedes TERRYNA!

-¡Ahora si a cantaaaaaar!:

" **Tú eres caramelo y chocolate.**

 **Tú eres el papito de mi vida.**

 **Baby cuando pasas por mi lado.**

 **El corazón a mi me suena así.**

 **Tú eres el hombre de mis sueños.**

 **Voy detrás de ti y sin cesar.**

 **Mira caramelo y chocolate.**

 **Poco a poco me vas a matar.**

 **Si te miro, no me miras... si te llamo.**

 **No me escuchas..., Me prohíbes que te quiera... que toque a las puertas de tu amor... Lleguemos a un acuerdo caramelo... que te hará feliz a ti y a mí...**

 **Yo se que en el fondo tu me quieres.**

 **Y quizás mañana diga así...**

 **Tú eres caramelo y chocolate.**

 **Tú eres el papito de mi vida.**

 **Ay, baby cuando pasas por mi lado."**

Terry Lucía un diminuto bikini y brasier hecho en pedrería color plata a medida que cantaba contorneaba sus caderas, enloqueciendo al público masculino.

 **El corazón a mi me suena así.**

 **Óyelo, ja, ja, así Tu eres el hombre de mis sueños.**

 **Voy detrás de ti y sin cesar.**

 **Ay, mira caramelo y chocolate.**

 **Poco a poco me vas a matar.**

 **Si te miro, no me miras... si te llamo.**

 **No me escuchas..., Me prohíbes que te quiera...**

 **Que toque a las puertas de tu amor...**

 **Lleguemos a un acuerdo caramelo...**

 **Que te hará feliz a ti y a mí...**

 **Yo se que en el fondo tu me quieres. y quizás mañana diga así...**

 **Y quizás mañana diga así**

 **Y quizás mañana diga así y**

 **Quizás mañana diga así Ay…"**

Todos aplaudían y gritaban:- ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

Terry terminó su show y se retiró a su camerino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Terryna amor déjame explicarte lo de la otra noche… ¡Por favor amor!

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Tus infidelidades? ¿Ah? Nos casamos ¿Y… en qué me convertí? ¿Ah? Me convertí en tu juguete sexual ¡Cómo abandoné el amor de Cookie por el tuyo que está hecho de mentiras e impurezas carnales…!-. ¡Plaf!

-¡Escucha perra eres una abominación no te la quieras dar de muy hembra porque, no lo eres. Tu estas para satisfacerme cuando se me dé la gana! ¡Voltéate!

-No, no quiero, ¡suéltame!, ¡que me sueltes! -. Terry le dio un empujón-. ¡Ni una más infeliz!

DE ACUERDO PERRA, ¡ME VOY! ¡Ya te arrepentirás de tu decisión!-. Cerró bruscamente la puerta.

Terry desconsolado, nervioso extrajo de su bolso una caja de cigarrillos para fumar, aspiraba con fuerza como queriendo ahogarse en aquel humo. Ya tenía 30 años y, en su ser se gestaba el deseo de tener un hijo.

-¿Terryna puedo entrar?

-Claro John.

-Afuera esta uno de los más grandes empresarios de México.

-Ah ese es García.

-Me ha pedido que te entregue este ramo de flores.

-Déjalo en la mesa.

-¿Qué le digo?

-Que entre, lo atenderé aquí.

-Hola Terry.

-Señor García se ve muy Joven.

-Gracias nena.

García no aguantó más y se le encimó a Terry quien solo tenía puesto un bikini, lo penetraba con dureza. Terry fingía los gemidos pues el pene del señor García era de tamaño promedio.

-Terryna mi amor eres glamorosa, me gustas, sobre todo tu estreches.

-Señor García a mí me gusta complacerlo.

-Quiero llevarte a vivir conmigo, te daré lo que me pidas.

-Antes debo divorciarme; si me ayuda me voy con usted.

-Sí, ¡te ayudaré Terry linda!

García se satisfacía con Terry como un loco. García tenía meses asediándolo, en un inicio Terry se hizo el difícil pero, al recibir joyas y prendas de oro. Terminó por caer en la tentación.

-Listo preciosa estuvo fabuloso-. Decía el hombre robusto con barba, piel tostada con aliento a tabaco a la vez que se subía el pantalón-. Afuera mi auto último modelo esta parqueado, te espero para ir a bailar.

Terry se duchó y entre sus prendas eligió un atuendo sencillo: un jean negro, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias bajas. Su cabello castaño se veía hermoso. Solo se aplicó un poco de maquillaje para resaltar el color azul verde de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente Terry despertaba de la resaca por todo lo que bebió en la noche. Sonó el teléfono, cayendo la contestadora.

-Terry soy yo Candy, sé que no te gusta que te llamen así pero, para mí siempre serás aquel ser humano que conocí en mi adolescencia y por el que nunca deje ni dejaré de preocuparme. Por favor ven a visitarnos, quiero que conozcas a mi pequeño.

Fin de la grabación.

-¡Ja! A su pequeño. Ya tiene un hijo ¿Y, yo? Solo y sin familia, no merezco la vida.

Terry se desmayó. Despertó en un hospital acompañado de Candy.

-Albert ya está reaccionando…

-Candy deja que el médico le informe; no somos los apropiados para dar tal información.

-De acuerdo pero es que…

-Candy es lo mejor-. Candy le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió, no dejaba de llorar.

El médico entró:-¿Ya te sientes mejor Terry?

-Sí.

-Terry debes estar preparado para lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Tan grave es?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¿Terry has sido promiscuo?

-No tanto como mi esposo Frank. Ja, ja, ja.

-Terry lamento tener que comunicarte, que eres VIH positivo.

Terry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: -¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible! ¿DIOS POR QUÉ ME CASTIGAS?

Terry se alteró tanto que las enfermeras no tardaron en llegar con el sedante, mientras lo sometían, el médico le decía:- Terry debes de decirnos con quienes has tenido relaciones sexuales para hacer el control sanitario… ¿Con cuántos te acostaste?

Terry sin querer rebobinó en el tiempo.

Continuará.

Ya sé quién eres mi nana bella, Yagui hermosa, Tuty, Letty, Lizita, Lucrecia y gracias a todas las que dejan comentarios tan alentadores. Besos y como siempre Dios nos bendiga.


End file.
